easycraftsfandomcom-20200213-history
King and Queen Card Costumes
Description frameless | right | 250px | From Cheryl Ball, this is a great easy costume for couples, and the best thing is, you can tell people you made it yourself! Type of Craft Other Difficulty Level Easy Supplies Needed *Paper towels *Ribbon – grosgrain – black – 1 yard *Craft Foam – large sheet – yellow (2) *Scissors *Foil *1” Foam brush *Pencil *Permanent felt pen *White chalk *Scratch paper *Pencil *Felt Sheet; (2) White, (4) Black *Self-adhesive shelf paper *Stiff Felt; (5) White, (4) Yellow, (1) Red, (1) Black *Small round craft brush *Low-tack masking tape Directions 1.) To create cards: Cut two 2” wide strips from long edge on sheet of white stiff felt. Place on work surface then apply a thin even coat of Fabric Fusion™ to strip, smoothing with finger. Press two sheets of white stiff felt onto strip, butting long sides next to each other and pressing to secure and holding together with tape if needed until dry. Repeat step for back section of costume. 2.) Cut a sheet of black stiff felt in half widthwise. Squeeze a large puddle of Glitter Bond™ onto foil. Use foam brush to brush an even coat onto one side of felt then immediately pour Black Glitter over glue then pounce excess off onto scratch paper. Repeat step with a piece of red felt and red glitter. Let dry. 3.) Use felt pen to trace large heart and diamond onto shiny side of shelf paper. Loosely cut out each design leaving about a 3” border around each. To create stencil, carefully cut out center of each design leaving edges intact. 4.) Peel off paper backing from stencils then press in place in center of card (one card for each design). Run a finger around inside cut edges to prevent seepage. 5.) Squeeze a puddle of Crimson Red Soft Fabric Paint™ onto foil. Use dry foam brush to paint inside of stencils. Carefully remove stencils and let dry. 6.) Cut yellow stiff felt to fit corners of card where shown, cutting them about 1½” wide. Brush on Glitter Bond™ then add Gold Glitter. Let dry. 7.) Use small round brush to apply a thin line of Glitter Bond™ around a section of stenciled heart. Add red glitter and pounce off. Repeat step with remainder of heart and around diamond on other card. 8.) Use white chalk to trace around letters, diamonds and hearts onto back of black and red glittered felt as designated, referring to pattern for number needed. Cut out. 9.) Use Fabric Fusion™ to glue all pieces in place. Glue straps to back at shoulders and sides on all cards. Start flow of Gold Metallic 3D Fashion Paint™ on paper towel using an even pressure on bottle for a smooth line. Add swirls along edge of card as shown. Let dry. Crowns: 1.) Use pencil to trace crown patterns onto yellow foam and cut out. Trace hearts and diamonds onto back of glittered felt as designated and cut out. Cut 1” wide and 1½” wide strips from gold glittered felt. 2.) Use Fabric Fusion™ to glue strips where shown then glue hearts and diamonds in place. 3.) Use scissors to poke a small hole toward lower end at each end of crowns. Cut four 10” pieces from black ribbon. Insert end from front then tie a knot at back. 4.) Tie ends to back to secure. Shoe Covers: 1.) Use white chalk to trace shoe pattern onto black felt sheets then cut out. Trace diamonds and hearts onto glittered red felt then cut out and glue in place as shown. 2.) Cut four 10” lengths of ribbon. Glue one end of ribbon at heel sections of cover. Let dry. Tie these at ankle over shoe. Additional Photos Category:Projects Category:CraftsCategory:Clothing Category:Glue Category:Felt